My Best Friend
by Lilycannotdance
Summary: Two Best friends, Ella (16) & Jack (17). Jack has a dark secret and gets the courage to tell his best friend, could their friendship become more. Might update this regularly if people want me to.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ella's POV

So the boy I'm madly in love with and who is basically my best friend, told me to come to the woods with him after school, he said I need to show you something its urgent..

Obviously everyone must be thinking something sexual but jacks not like that and the woods? Please. Jack would take a girl to dinner or whatever first, he's a gentleman. He does seem pretty worried and he is pulling my arm pretty fast.

"Are you going to rape me, jack..?" I say with a smirk.

He stops, drops my arm, turns round with an eyebrow raised.

"You are such a fool, Ella"

"Fool?! You're a Kidnapper!"

"Sorry we'll walk now" he said with a smile.

He clutched my arm again but made our arms link so we looked like an old married couple, but it was cute. He continued to smile and I can't help but smile too if I see his adorable little smile. His lips were a light but subtle pink, I swear to god I could kiss him right now, but that could potentially ruin our friendship completely and we could never speak again so I'm not going to go there..yet anyway.

We started to walk into some quite dusky woods and I did get quite scared..and I think he could tell because he wrapped his warm, muscular arm around me. We stopped. He stood in front of me, held both my shoulders and look at me in the eye with his Lovely brown eyes.

"Promise me something ells?" he sounded nervous, which made me worry even more.

"Anything"

"No matter how freaked out or afraid you get, Please. Don't leave me" He looked so sad I just wanted to wrap my arms around him.

"I promise, I'd never leave you. Especially in here" I replied sternly.

He looked at me as if to say, 'Bitch please I would be fine'. I giggled. He took one hand off my shoulder and held my face with it. My freezing hands immediately slid up to his one big hand on my face, god was he warm.

"My beautiful Ells, What would I do without you?"

"You'd be screwed" I said with a smirk.

Both of his baking hands slid away back to him and he stepped quite far back. I stepped forward but at the same time he said

"Stand back"

Now I was worried. What the hell was he doing? Was he going to hurt me? He wouldn't. What was happening? He started taking off his clothes, first his shirt, then his vans, then his chinos..he stood there in his boxers with his amazingly tanned and fit body.

"..You're not seriously going to rape me right?" I asked scaredly.

"Not yet" he winked, which meant he was kidding. I hope.

He started sweating furiously; he flinched randomly from time to time, moving vigorously. He put his head down and clenched his fists. I could see the veins in his arms pumping the blood round his amazing body, I could almost hear his heart thumping the blood round and round his body, I could virtually feel the heat coming off of him, it was like he was going to explode but before I could get close to him to see if he was ok. I heard a growl.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd part of Prologue.

Ella's POV

Silence hit the forest. The profound huffing of what was once my best friend was all that could be heard. I can't even begin to describe just how terrified I was. I was so scared I didn't move a muscle as my best friend moved. He laid down on his belly with his head on the ground ,he looked up at me with that a familiar pair of dark brown eyes and at that instant I knew it was Jack. I fell to knees in astonishment. I put my face into my hands; I heard some shuffling as I uncovered my face and I felt the warm breath of him on my face. I hadn't even noticed how close he had gotten. Jack looked up at me. He put his huge head on my lap.

"..Jack?"

He closed his eyes and nuzzled into belly, I wrapped my cold arms round his soft head. I can't believe my best friend is a werewolf.

Chapter 1

Jacks POV

She stayed! She didn't run. She didn't even move. I knew she wouldn't leave me. She's so cold too her arms are like ice cubes. I can roughly hear her saying something

"..Could you change back..?" She says slowly.

I stood up.

"..We need to talk" she added

..Wait what? Well now she's going to leave me. I knew this was a bad idea. Maybe should go, save myself the pain of rejection and lose the only thing good in my life right now. She wouldn't be able to catch up to me, unless she was a werewolf too, which would be a very weird coincidence…

I recognized if I left I'd be leaving her in the woods alone and no way would she ever get out of here. I decide not to go and I look down at my clothes on the floor, I grasped them in my teeth and hid behind the nearest bramble bush to get changed. I hid because I do not have any boxers now, changing usually rips them off.

It takes roughly 2 minutes or more to get back to human form. I get dressed and amble my way around the trees to get back to Ells. I see her. Stunning as usual, so breath-taking. Her perfect honey blonde hair would just fall into perfect waves, along with her beautiful pale face and sapphire blue eyes to match. I could look into them all day. If only she knew just how much I love her. But she's Ella, My best friend. If we lost that friendship I'd go insane. I can't live without her; she was and is my lifeline. If I couldn't see her loving smile every day, I might as well not be here.

As I walk toward her, she sees me and her whole face lights up. She runs into my arms into a massive hug and I swear to god, I never wanted to let go of her. Did I mention she smells amazing? Its either sweets or fruit she smells like.

She pulls away from our hug, which does sadden me a bit but she then looks at me and puts her hands on my face. She is freezing. Her blue eyes stare into mine, man were they beautiful.

"Jack…How did you…How did it- "I put my hand over her mouth and explained.

"I became like this when I was 9" I started.

"Wait that's when we met?"

"Well…that's when I found you" She looked at me a bit confused. I'll give her credit because she's blonde, but she's so adorable when she's all muddled up.

"Ells, I became like this when I was 9. I was out quite late and I was late home, I walking quite fast minding my own business until this guy attacked me."

I pulled down my shirt a tad to reveal the bite mark stretched across my shoulder. She looked sad.

"He bit you? But why?" she asked.

"Because he wanted to carry on the werewolf gene? I don't know. But he definitely did."

She raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"So how did you '_find_' me?"

"I was in pain the next day, obviously from the bite but I was alone too. I needed a painkiller but not the one for medicine, I needed someone and that day I felt your warm, loving presence near me, down the school hallway. and I found you Ells. The prettiest little blonde I'd ever seen" I gently held her little cheeks as I said that, she giggled and leapt into another huge hug. Of course I wasn't going to say no?

"Ells, you stayed" I smiled

"Of course I did, I knew it was still you, silly" she also smiled.

She grabbed my hand and tapped her watch. Crap. We were very late home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Authors note: Herro der. I'm going to write more in my chapters after 2 and 3 and they are pretty shitty right now so my apologies ;P

Ella's POV

Oh my fucking god. So my best friend is a werewolf. Which makes him that bit more hotter...*Lustful sigh*. I can't believe I didn't run for my life…I think a part of me knew that the creature was jack, even before I saw his mesmerising brown eyes.

Well I was officially late. So late it was pitch black out and the woods behind us looked so damn creepy but I have my best-wolf-friend here to shield me. I smile at the thought of that and I think he notices...

"What are you smiling at?"

Yep, He noticed.

"Erm…nothing" I chuckled.

He did too. We were holding hands but for us that's kind of normal? We're not a couple or anything (sadly) we just have held hands since we were kids. I've never got tired of it though. He had soft hands and they were huge but I think bass players usually have large hands…maybe. And another amazing thing about him, he plays the bass.

We were getting near the exit to the woods and I could tell he was looking worried because his fingers patted on my hand while he was looking around at the woods like some kind of nervous meerkat.

"Jack? You alright?" I said slowly.

"Err Yeah I'm fine just a bit worried" he confessed.

"Worried? Why are you worried?"

Now I'm fahking worried!

"I'll tell you some other time or something I just need to get you out of here"

After saying this he looks at me, he stares for a good 10 seconds until I snap him back to reality. He apologised and we carried on rushing home. Now I can see the dim street light down an alley.

"Wait this isn't the exit?" I spoke.

"I know, it's a short cut and it's safer" he reassured me.

As we entered the alley way he turned to me and smiled. He had calmed down now, which relived me too.

"Ells, Have you ever…Kissed a guy before?" he asked out of the blue.

Oh dear…

"Um…yeah loads of times" I lied.

He gave me a smirk.

"Oh really? Like who, may I ask?"

"Well um…there was that guy Tim…and…erm…that guy I dated…Zach" I lied again.

"Wait. Zach? You mean Zachary?" his voice lowered.

"Yeah"

He didn't look very happy.

"The guy that hit you?" he asked.

I could feel the muscles in his arms tighten, I took my other hand and placed it on that arm, he was boiling, almost instantly he relaxed.

"Jack calm down okay? He said he'd never touch me again anyway" I told him.

I heard him mutter the word 'dick' under his breath.

I made us stop; I turned him round to face me. I went on my tip toes to reach his forehead to kiss it but I underestimated how tall he fecking was. I was struggling to reach when all of a sudden I was lifted. I felt jacks to huge warm hands on my hips. He lifted me lightly to reach his forehead but he leaned in to early…He kissed me.


End file.
